<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of ink and inspiration by Destini Islands (Destini)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907479">Of ink and inspiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands'>Destini Islands (Destini)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, TimeSkip!Claudia, TimeSkip!Viren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Inspired by Twitter talk of a Timeskip AU, mainly from users @littleleafbun and @Okayelling. From Claudia's POV.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The rolling mountains are inked black with shadows. Sometimes when I stare at them, I see leaking quills that drip down the more the sun hides behind the neverending slopes. And only when the sun has nearly bled out and the faraway wind begins to chill my bones do I return to my father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudia &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of ink and inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The rolling mountains are inked black with shadows. Sometimes when I stare at them, I see leaking quills that drip down the more the sun hides behind the neverending slopes. And only when the sun has nearly bled out and the faraway wind begins to chill my bones do I return to my father.</p><p>He sits in the cave, hunched under his giant, raven cloak, peering over handmade parchment with weary amethyst eyes that have lightened from the years. He still looks just as handsome and intelligent as ever, but I can’t ignore how he strokes his partially graying beard now. Yet, his hair has also grown out, flowing freely in a soft curl over his face like when I was younger. He’s the father I’ve always known - just different.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>He pulls away from his self-made study and lifts his head to smile at me. “Back so soon, Claudia?”</p><p>I don’t answer him at first as my eyes worriedly peer over the shining freckles that glitter brighter than usual under the green and glowing rocks of the cave ceiling. They’ve come and gone since his… revival…  but now there’s more than ever and they’ve stayed long enough for me to declare them permanent. If he’s noticed, he doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“There wasn’t much to find, really. I was just watching the sunset again.”</p><p>He hums at that, unconcerned with my fruitless search for more materials. “Mind if I accompany you tomorrow?”</p><p><em> Of course not. </em> But I raise an eyebrow at the unexpected request. He chuckles hoarsely and explains himself. “I think I’m stuck, would like some inspiration and fresh air.”</p><p>“What are you stuck on?”</p><p>He makes room for me, scooting over slowly and letting me join where he sits. The cloak covers us both in comforting warmth and I feel at ease at once. My lips perk at the idea that he made it just big enough to blanket four shoulders.</p><p>He points to the end of his writing at the bottom of the parchment - precise and clean letters that fade away at the very end as if he ran out of ink.</p><p>“Normally, I wouldn’t specify an ingredient needed for a spell and simply write the type. I make notes of preferences and my usual of course, but I think for this one there are so many factors that I do in fact need something specific. At this point, I’m unsure if it exists and if I should start over.”</p><p>Starting over meant scrapping months of research. It’s not easy to dabble in the dark arts, especially not when there were so many consequences to failure. But now, when he’s combining star magic with his endeavors, he’s doing what’s never been done. There’s no telling what will happen.</p><p>I let my hand run over the scratchy parchment, rereading my father’s spell for higher-scale ‘clean’ rejuvenation. He’s already worked out the smaller-scale one where he can drain and use partial energy. With it, he’s already returned my hair to its natural black and untainted my skin of dark magic without the complete destruction of insects and plants.</p><p>I wish he’d let me use it on him. He insists there’s nothing to untaint, even when he smiles at me with those purple eyes and glittering skin.</p><p>We sit in silence for a while, enjoying our shared body heat while I continue to review his work. I’m less flabbergasted by how readily he enjoys my opinions than I am incredibly happy.</p><p>On my second readthrough, I pause at one particular note that’s marked through.</p><p>“Why’d you cross out this one?”</p><p>He sighs. “Oh, I don’t remember exactly. I think it was more fantasy than logical.”</p><p>I give a faint smile and reinspect. He’s still harsh on himself, but I know my father would never write down something ‘illogical’. That’s my job. The note is about sapping energy from stars, big and plentiful enough to not be missed. I remember vaguely discussing this with him. No one has ever gotten close to the stars or has a concrete idea of how big they really are. Even with our limited knowledge from a certain Startouch elf, we know that much.</p><p>But there are things much bigger and much closer.</p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I don’t think you should doubt yourself so hard. What if we don’t use the stars - what if we use something even bigger, just to test?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>I shoot him a grin that he frowns at as I slip out from under the cloak. He allows me to help him slowly stand and I eagerly give him my arm for support. Cautiously, he takes it and I lead him away from the books, the parchments, and the modest beds of the camp we’ve made our newest home.</p><p>“You were right about one thing, you do need to go out more for some inspiration.”</p><p>“What are you getting at now? Be specific.”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on.”</p><p>His impatience has not improved with age. Dad wraps his cloak tighter around himself as we approach the night air at the entrance, only our clouded breaths making a sound. Even the owls are quiet for now as they prepare for their hunts. But here, at the spot that overlooks the forest, anyone can have the most beautiful view that warrants silence.</p><p>My head peeks up at him as his tired eyes widen, taking in the beautiful view of reds, oranges, and yellows with the sneaking tinge of violet. I can practically see his mind at work as he sees the ambition of utilizing the ultimate power source -</p><p>The sun.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments, please leave one if you enjoyed this or would like to. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>